Too Late, Too Soon
by Rehabilitated Sith
Summary: King Arthur sentences Merlin to death, strips the commoner knights of their titles and banishes Gwen, all in one morning time. No Slash. BAMF!Merlin, *BROMANCE* Complete ficlet!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I am a terrible person, I am starting another fic before finishing the other one. Bad Author, bad, bad! This one will be WAAAAAY shorter than the other, and much more condensed, maybe 3 parts? Not sure yet, I'm just writing on the fly. Also I don't have a set updating schedule for this one, so sign up for Alerts so you know when it will be cause I don't. Don't worry, Stolen Inheritance has updating preference.

Chapter 1: Fallen

_This seems to be a recurring theme, something I really don't appreciate. It started when Arthur, in his 'infinite wisdom', decided that the Valley of the Fallen Kings hadn't been patrolled in a while and brought it on himself to do so with just a handful of knights and me. It was all going fine, as it normally does in the beginning. In fact, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the knights were laughing and I was worrying. That's when I noticed the once bright and cheery sun had taken refuge behind some strong cloud cover and the birdsong no longer greeted us. The forest had fallen silent. Deadly silent. Bandit silent. _

"Arthur..." I hissed his name, which he took no notice of whatsoever, and therefore I blame him for being caught completely unaware as the forest exploded with activity. From our left, right and front, men surged forward blades in hand with ferocious yells bursting from their throats like some sort of terrible parody of the birdsong we had once been enjoying. Our horses danced uneasily at the hasty ambush. They pawed at the ground, eyes rolling around, searching for an escape.

The knights reacted as with their training, swords out to meet the charge. They cut several down with ease but more and more men came at them. Elyan was the first to lose his mount, his horse bolted without him and he rolled to his feet. Merlin pulled his own horse to the side, dismounting. He hid behind a tree, his eyes searching for Arthur who was deep in battle. Gwaine was the next one to be off of his horse, but this time voluntarily. He parried, thrust, blocked and dispatched half a dozen of his opponents. Merlin shifted to see Percival leap from his horse to tackle a bandit that had been creeping up on Sir Leon.

Arthur was surrounded by three men, his sword flashing as he was able to keep up with attacks, knocking one down, blocking another and getting rid of the last. When the fallen bandit got to his feet, sword ready to skewer Arthur, he had the unlucky misfortune of meeting a rather large branch, which apparently didn't like where it was situated and instead found his head to be better. Arthur kicked the one on his right in the stomach causing him to fold over, another round house kick had him down and out for the count.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Merlin spun as a bandit announced his presence a few moments too soon, his hands swiped to the side instinctively; the man was thrown against a tree, his body crunching at the impact. When he turned back, he saw his horse had fled in the meantime taking with it his own normal means of defense.

Two dozen fallen bandits littered the ground like fallen leaves. Merlin wondered just how many more were coming. _They just keep coming, like ants in a mound. _ Pain racked across his back and a surprise yelp escaped him. The warlock fell to the ground, his hand raised in defense.

Arthur, long attuned to the voice of his manservant, immediately honed in on his position and saw the bandit standing over him, his sword poised to strike a final blow. His hand flashed to his belt and then out in a straight line, his small dagger following the trajectory and embedded itself between the bandit's shoulder blades. The man went down silently, and without knowing who had defeated him. Merlin grunted as the man landed on his back, he tried to move but the man was much large than he was. _Great, I am stuck under a dead, smelly man. Just perfect._

"RETREAT! Retreat!"

Merlin tried to look over his shoulder towards the direction of Arthur's shout, but he found himself unable. Trapped between the ground and the smelly dead bandit, he could nothing but squirm.

"No time for a nap, Merlin. Up you get."

Relief came as Arthur rolled the obstacle from off of the servant and grabbed him by his upper arm, dragging him up regardless of the pain flaring up his back. Together they scrambled through the forest, dodging behind trees and thick bushes as they went. Merlin searched the area they were coming to and groaned in dismay as he recognized it.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings, really?!"

"Come on Merlin, they won't follow us there, they're just as superstitious as you are."

"They're bandits, they don't care. See?"

Yells of men followed them as they wound their way through the small rocky path; Merlin glanced up at the steep cliff faces on either side. His eyes glowed gold briefly as he readied himself. Arthur threw out his hands as the ground beneath his feet trembled, and rocks started falling behind them crashing to the ground. They effectively blocked their pursuers and their own exit. Slowing down, Arthur looked behind them.

"Well, that was a spot of luck, wasn't it?"

Merlin merely rolled his eyes in exasperation. Cold finger trailed down his neck, causing goosebumps to explode on his skin. He froze, his senses on high alert. _Valley of the Fallen Kings, not a good idea. There's something here, something that wasn't the last time. _The manservant swallowed with some difficulty.

"Arthur, I don't think we should lag here. There's something not right..."

"Don't be such a girl's petticoat."

"And how would you know what a girl's petticoat was like? Playing dress up with Gwen's dresses again, were you?"

"I think you have confused me, with yourself, _Mer_lin. You seem to have some sort of fascination with dresses, in fact I distinctly remember you pawing through Morg-"

Merlin winced, as Arthur tripped over Morgana's name. His eyes hardened, his fists clenching reactively.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"We'll follow this path, I seem to remember a cavern that we could hide out in until the bandits have left or the knights get help."

"What, here?!"

"Yes, here; or would you rather go scout ahead with the bandits?"

Merlin didn't reply, his mind on high alert. He was constantly looking around, noticing any movement, natural or unnatural as he deemed it. Arthur slapped him on the back to get him moving, provoking a muffled cry of pain to escape the warlock. Arthur's hand caught him by the elbow, his face lined with concern.

"What is it? Are you injured?"

"Just a scratch, I'm fine. Let's keep moving."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's attempt at being tough.

"You're no good to me incapacitated. Here, let me see."

"Wait, I see the cave up ahead. We can take refuge there."

Quickly, they made their way inside and looked around. What started out as a cave with towering stalagmites gradually transformed into a room of sorts. Thick cobwebs stretched from side to side, encasing statues and the like. A stone table in the center was caked in aged dirt, splattered with a dark substance Merlin hoped was wine. Each step he made raised more alarm bells within his mind. His magic roiled uncomfortably just below the surface. Merlin whirled around, the clattering of something had spooked him and he was quick to not leave his back unprotected.

"Sorry, just me." Arthur was standing by a fallen spear that the servant hadn't noticed.

Eyeing the spear as if it had some dark intentions, Merlin struggled to keep his magic at bay. An unlit torch caught the boy's eye and he moved over to it, plucking it from its resting spot. A quick glance confirmed that Arthur was otherwise occupied. With a whisper, flames lapped eagerly at the torch casting a warm glow amidst the cold, darkened room.

"Did you say something, Merlin?"

"Look, light."

"How did you-?"

"I told you, I am a man of many talents."

"Most of which are completely useless."

Merlin made a face at Arthur's back before he continued his search, he broke several spider webs as he went. A shudder raced through his body, _An ill omen. There's something familiar here. Like when-? What was it?_

"Did you just feel that?"

Merlin looked over at Arthur who had a strange look on his face.

"Feel what? Arthur? Are you ok?"

The blonde haired man blinked, as if coming out of some sort of dream. Merlin walked back, using the torch to illuminate the area better.

"Ah, nothing. Here let's look at that back of yours."

With Merlin holding onto the torch, Arthur took a look at the boy's back.

"Here, give me your neckerchief."

"My necker-why?"

"For bandages."

"Use your shirt."

"My shirt? The _King _of Camelot doesn't rip his shirt up-"

"Only if Gwen was around, right?"

"Well yeah, but-I mean, NO."

Merlin snorted, using his one hand to remove the red neckerchief and toss it over his shoulder into Arthur's face.

"Your shirt too."

"What?" Merlin squawked.

"Remove your shirt, so I can see the wound better."

Merlin hesitated, knowing what that would reveal.

"Oh, second thought, I should be fine. It's just a scratch."

"_Mer_lin."

With a heavy sigh, he turned to Arthur and set the torch in it's holder. Avoiding his impatient glance, Merlin shrugged out of his brown jacket, eyeing the large slice through the cloth with staining along the edges. Wincing, he pulled his shirt over his head, he tried to hold back a gasp as cold air hit his unprotected back. Spinning on his heel, his held his shirt up to his chest as he allowed Arthur to look at his back. Several moments went by, when he didn't feel any movement on his back he looked over his shoulder to see Arthur staring at his back, his face twisted in horror.

"What? Is it that bad?! What? Arthur?"

"Merlin, what happened?"

"Um, sword to the back, remember? Are you ok?"

"Not that. Your back is littered with scars! Did someone attack you?"

"Uh, you know how clumsy I am."

Arthur didn't respond.

"Uh, kinda cold in here."

"Right, sorry."

Merlin could hear the ripping and shuddered as he felt the rough hands on his back. _Had to let down my guard. He's going to start asking question I can't answer. Perfect, just perfect._

He made short work of his wound. Merlin made to put his shirt back on, but pressure from Arthur's hand stopped him.

"The person or persons who did this, are they in Camelot?"

"Persons? I told you-"

"Merlin."

"No, they're not. They're dead."

With the pressure released from his back, the servant was quick to replace his shirt and jacket despite the pull to his back. Feeling more secure with his clothing back in place he turned to Arthur. Pain laced through his head, as he suddenly found himself laying on the ground, his hands curled protectively over him. A medium sized rock rested on the ground next to him as more dirt rained down over the two. A deep rumbling echoed throughout the chamber, and Merlin struggled to see around the chaos. Arthur was no where in sight.

"AR-ARTHUR!"

Coughing against the dust, Merlin crawled along the ground, wincing as he hit several rocks and other debris. Another cascade of dirt and rocks showered the servant as he tried to find Arthur. His hand stumbled over the stiff leather boot that he had buffed and polished weekly. Digging his fingers into it, he pulled the body towards him slowly as he also pushed himself up to meet in the middle. His hand found Arthur's chest, focusing he held his own breath so that he wasn't distracted. He breathed a sigh of relief which transformed into a laugh as he felt his hand move up and down with each ragged breath he took.

_He's breathing! _ Sagging, he finally became aware of the pounding in his head, he groaned as he grasped the side with his one hand. Black spots pulsated in time with his headache, causing his to droop as he let go of the only thing keeping him conscious. Dust swirled as if kicked up by some unseen presence, Merlin squinted trying to see who could have disturbed the area. He saw no one, but he could feel something, someone there. _Help us, please! _His head sank to the ground, his body limp and unresponsive. He didn't react when small rocks fell from the ceiling onto his back, his hair turned grey with excessive dusting from the rock fall. He didn't run a hand through his hair to clear it; he didn't groan, he didn't do anything and just let himself drift off.

-0(^,^)0-

The next thing Merlin became aware of were voices echoing around him, bouncing against one another in a conglomeration of sounds. Wincing, he tried to distinguish between them but all he could make out was pieces that didn't seem to fit together.

"Unconscious...rocks...hit him...with magic...wrong."

That's also when he started to gain feeling in limbs, he could feel the blood rushing to his head, the jolting of his body as the horse navigated the forest path. The slip of hooves on a log had the servant groaning as his ribs protested.

"He's awake!"

The rocking motion stopped abruptly, and he felt himself being lifted off of the back, the wide strong arms told him he was in Percival's care. He wobbled slightly as the blood drained back to his feet, a heavy hand held him in place until he was able stand on his own. Looking around, he took in the knights, the extra horse tethered to Elyan's without a rider.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Here, he is still unconscious, we need to get him to Camelot and to Gaius."

"Let me take a look at him."

Sir Leon motioned for Percival to also relieve the horse of Arthur and lay him on the ground. Bending down, the warlock tried to hide a wince of his own as he let his fingers run across the prone body. He found no broken bones, no major injuries beside a bump on his head. Sighing, he looked up at the knights who were standing around nervously.

"Looks like just a bump to the head, but Gaius will know better. How far are we from Camelot?"

"Not more than an hour out."

Nodding, Merlin motioned that they should continue in order to get the King situated with Gaius as soon as possible. The servant mounted his own horse this time and watched as Percival got Arthur back on the the horse. _He shouldn't still be unconscious, there's something else at work here. That earth-shake wasn't natural nor of my magic. _The ride back, Merlin made sure to stay alert despite the aching of his own body thanks to the many rocks that had pummeled his body earlier. As the white spires of the castle finally came into view, Merlin let out a sigh of relief, shifting in his saddle as his body whined in protest of the long ride back.

"Gwaine, ride ahead and have Gaius ready. We should also alert the Queen so that she is not caught unaware."

"I'll let her know," Elyan volunteered.

Merlin watched as the two knights kicked their mounts into a canter while the rest continued at a more sedate pace, trying not to aggravate any injuries unseen on the King. _I should have been quicker, I should have protested more. I should have-_

"-Merlin."

Glancing up, he saw that Sir Leon had brought his horse back to where he was, flushing he realized he had stopped. Shaking himself, he squeezed his horse forward, until he was in line with the others. The streets of Camelot were milling around with peasants who had seen the knights hurrying on their horses, and came to see what the commotion was about. Upon seeing their King draped over a horse and unconscious, they murmured to each other, concern drawn on their faces. Sir Leon pushed through, careful to create a path without stumbling over anyone.

Merlin swung himself off of his horse as they stopped in the courtyard as stable hands came forward to relieve them. He hovered nearby as Percival gently removed Arthur from the saddle, he saw Gaius waiting for them. Hurrying over, he quietly explained what happened and what he saw in his short examination. Gaius listened intently, his eyes on the King's body.

"Gaius?"

Merlin stepped back as Gwen hurried over, her face carefully masked in soft concern but the warlock could see the turmoil swirling in her eyes.

"Let's get him back to my chambers so I can examine him properly, but from what Merlin tells me, he just got knocked unconscious."

The trip there was the longest Merlin could ever remember. He quickened his steps to keep ahead of Percival, who carried the King, so that he was able to open the door without impeding him. They set him down on the spare cot and stepped back to allow Gaius full access to him. With sure movements, the old physician checked for the usual injuries congruent with their situation as Merlin had described.

Roughly half an hour passed before he turned to the hovering men and Queen.

"Merlin was correct in his assessment. The King has suffered a blow to the head and is concussed. He just needs lots of rest and he should be fine. I will prepare a simple poultice for the bruising and to help alleviate the headache he is sure to have upon waking."

"Oh, thank you Gaius."

He patted the Queen on the hand, before he turned to the other and had them leave now that they knew the status of their King to allow the Queen a few moments alone. The knights thanked the physician as they left. Merlin waited until he was sure that they were out of ear shot.

"Gaius, there was something else. I felt a presence in the Valley of the Fallen Kings-"

"That is not surprising Merlin, you know that that is hollowed ground, there are bound to be spirits who roam there."

"Not like this, this was different. It was something that didn't belong there, and yet it was also something familiar about it. I don't think that this was an accident, some sort of case of loose rocks. I think something wanted this to happen."

"It would seem as though you foiled their plot to kill Arthur-"

"No, I don't think that was it. I don't know why but something is telling me that that was not their aim. If it was they had the perfect opportunity when I was unconscious, but they didn't. I just-I don't know. Something doesn't feel right, Arthur should still be unconscious. The rock was not large, nor was it bad blow."

"I can do some research on the Valley of the Fallen Kings but if it's something foreign, then I do not think it will be of much use."

"Thanks Gaius."

Merlin spent the rest of the day watching over the still unconscious Arthur even after Gwen left. Flickering through some of the history books, he sighed as he rubbed his temples, _Nothing, there is absolutely nothing useful in here. What was it that made it so different than last time? Why did it feel familiar. Was it a magic that I have sensed before? It can't be, the only ones left alive are Mordred, Morgana, Alator...Mordred was back in Camelot, Morgana would have tried to kill us on the spot and Alator is an ally; so who else could it have been?_

A brisk breeze blew around the room, causing loose papers to swirl around in a chaotic dance. _There! I felt it again!_ Looking around, he saw nothing that would give him answers, nothing to explain why he sudden felt on edge; why his magic churned restlessly. As night approached, the warlock lit candles as he continued his fruitless search for answers. Gaius had gone to finish his rounds hours earlier, so it left just the King with the servant. The candles flickered, casting long shadows in the room, Merlin glanced at the windows, they were still shut from when he had closed them as a result of the wind gust.

He spun around, his eyes darting to the shadows seeking the reason for the chill that seemed to race through his body all of a sudden. He found nothing. _I am not imaging it, there's something here. It's almost like that time when-_

_"Ughhhhh"_

"Arthur!"

Lunging forward, Merlin held his breath as his friend cracked opened one eye then the other. Upon seeing the warlocks face, he groaned again and let his eyelids fall back down.

"Now, now, none of that Sire. You have had us all worried. You've been unconscious since this afternoon, and from such a small bump too."

"Hold your tongue, boy."

Merlin's brow furrowed at Arthur's rebuke. _He must have hit his head harder than we thought._

_"_Arthur? It's me, Merlin."

The King raised a hand to his head, kneading his temples, he winced at the sound of his manservant's voice. Blinking heavily, he tried to sit up, his arms shook with the effort and he was forced to remain on his back in the meantime.

The squeaking hinges warned Merlin of the timely return on the Court Physician, spinning around to greet him, he waved his hand in Arthur's direction, his face animated.

"Gaius, Arthur is awake."

Hastening his pace, the old man asked the injured King questions, which Arthur answered correctly, albeit a bit slowly as if he had to put real thought behind each answer. Listening intently as he went, Gaius used a candle to check his pupil reaction to the light. Satisfied with what he found, he smiled. Merlin smiled in return, letting out a shaky breath as relief washed over him. Turning to look at his friend, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped abruptly.

The King's face was pulled down into an angry scowl; his brows were angled downwards, his mouth pinched shut, eyes afire with disgust aimed at the gangly servant who took a step back at the change in his friend. Gaius seeing Merlin's reaction turned towards the King, but Arthur's face smoothed into a look of weariness when the older man saw him.

"He should be fine after some rest, here, let's get him up to his chambers. He'll be more comfortable there."

"Of course, Gaius."

"Come on, Sire, let's get you up to your nice soft bed."

Merlin leaned down to help Arthur stand, but the King swatted his hand away; instead, choosing push himself to his feet. He only swayed briefly, before he stomped out ahead of the bewildered servant, who cast a glance over at Gaius before following his King. The older physician watched the interaction with a worried expression, his eyebrow twitching in agitation.

"Sire! My lord, please, you should walk more slowly in your condition."

Merlin struggled to keep up with the fast paced gait of the semi-injured King, who paid him no attention and if anything increased his pace.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do. You forget your place," his King snarled over his shoulder.

A shiver raced down the manservant's spine at the cold tone. _I was right, there is something at play here. Even at his worst, Arthur wasn't like this...Well, at least, not when there was just cause. _

Up ahead, the King stumbled over some unseen obstacle and had to reach a hand out to the wall to steady himself, allowing Merlin the opportunity to reach him. Peering over at him, he took in the slightly glassy eyes, and pale complexion. Without asking permission, the servant slung Arthur's arm over his shoulder and helped to brace him up as they continued at a much slower pace to the King's chambers. Several times Merlin paused in the hallway when the torches would flicker without cause for there was no wind to make them do so. Hitching Arthur's weight up, he quickened his steps in an effort to reach the supposed safety of the King's chambers.

He passed guards station near said chambers, who were on alert. Their postures seemed to suggest that they too felt something foreboding that night. With a nod, he thanked the one that opened the door for them, and ushered the King inside. Carefully sitting him down on his bed, Merlin proceeded to help him undress as quickly as he was able. Just as he was finishing straightening his nightshirt, as it was a particularly cool evening, Arthur seemed to come back to himself. Slapping Merlin's hands away, the King cooly entered his bed and settled in.

"Tend to the fire then you are to go."

"Yes...my lord. Shall I also alert Gwen that you have retired to your bed?"

"NO. The ser-Gwen, must be...tired from the day's events. I think it best if she is allowed to sleep in her quarters."

Merlin grew concerned, hardly a night went by when Arthur didn't share his chambers with the Queen; something that was unusual in Court, but not for him. He relished it, at least as Merlin saw it.

"Yes, my lord." Merlin waited for Arthur to rebuke him for his submissiveness but none came.

Quietly, he finished his last chore at Arthur's command, making sure that the fire had plenty of fuel to last as long as possible before he left for the night. As he clicked the door shut, he regarded it uneasily. _There is something rotten in Camelot. Something we brought back with us from the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Perhaps, Gaius was able to find something in his books._

Upon his return to their shared quarters, the warlock immediately questioned Gaius on the fruits of his research.

"I have found nothing that resembles what you have described. We're dealing with something new, or we are missing something vitally important."

"There's something wrong with Arthur, Gaius. I don't know what, yet, but there is definitely something wrong and I'm getting the feeling it has only just begun."

The feeling of a large stone sinking to the bottom of Gaius' stomach, brought about feelings he had not felt since Arthur's birth.

"Perhaps, things will become more clear in the morning," Gaius suggested optimistically, even though his face was written with lines of worry.

Nodding absentmindedly, Merlin settled down for the night, his mind still churning with the events of that day; going over everything thing he could think of. _I missed something. Something important, but what? It's like it's right there in front of me and all I have to do is grab it but every time I try it just slips through my fingers like water._

-0(^,^)0-

Sunlight danced merrily across Merlin's face, waking him up the next morning. Cracking open one eye, he groaned as he rubbed his face wearily with his hand. Stretching, he got ready for the day and hurried down to the kitchen to retrieve Arthur's breakfast. Piling it up with all of his favorites, he made his way towards his chambers. He passed by several knights, servants and guards to which he smiled or called out a hello without breaking stride.

Using his foot to open the door, he turned around tray in hand to greet Arthur. Clanging rang through the room, as the tray crashed against the ground as Merlin was accosted. The King grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting it in his fist, and used it to propel his manservant against the wall. Yelping in surprise, Merlin could only watch in stunned disbelief at the sword brought to his neck, held by the furious blue eyes of his Master of eight years.

"Arthu-" The blade lay dangerously close to his neck, any movement, even the motion of talking could cause the sword to rake across his vulnerable throat.

"GUARDS!"

Merlin was able to not react to the shouting of the King in his ear, as he was careful to not move anything but his eyes, he regulated his breathing to short shallow breaths.

Thunderous footsteps echoed in the hall as guards rushed to the King's aide. They burst through the door, spears and swords at the ready. As their eyes fell on the King and by close proximity Merlin, they glanced confusedly between the two.

"My lord?"

"Arrest the servant."

"Him, Sire? Merlin, your manservant?"

"Yes."

Without further question, they seized the boy by the arms as the King lowered his blade so that they could remove him from before him.

"Uh, what shall we do with him?"

"Throw him in the dungeons."

"To what shall he be charged with, Sire?"

"Treason by way of Sorcery. He is a sorcerer who has been in league with Morgana to overthrow Camelot. He is to be executed this afternoon."

Merlin's knees gave out, and it was only the guards strong grip that kept him from falling before his King, his Master, his friend.

_Executed?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin stared at Arthur in disbelief, "That's not funny Arthur!"

"That is good, because I am not joking. Take him away. Be sure to use the Magic-Restraining cuffs."

"Yes, m-my Lord."

"Ar-Arthur! ARTHUR!"

_This can't be happening. This is a dream. It has to be. Arthur wouldn't really execute me. He wouldn't, not after all we've been through! He wouldn't!_

Merlin felt a tug on his arms as the guards dragged from the room and down the hallway. He watched as Arthur's room got smaller and smaller the farther he got from it. _Thuddug thuddug THUD THUD THUD_. The sound of his own heartbeat roared in his ears like Kilgarrah down in the cave. Echoing, pulsating within his mind. He didn't notice the servants who paused their chores, to point and whisper to each other. Their faces painted in fear. Their minds racing, questioning why the King's manservant would be dragged away. What crime he must have committed to warrant such an action. He didn't hear the gasp when Gwen caught a glimpse of him as she made her way from the other side of the hallway. He didn't hear the crescendo of her dress rustling as she got nearer, nor her voice as she raised it to bid the guards to stop.

He didn't register any of it. He didn't recognize the clanking of armor as several members of the Round Table turned the corner and saw the spectacle of the Queen arguing with the guards and in turn hurried over to find out the cause of it. His body trembled as his mind registered the fact that in a few hours time he was to be put to death. His blue eyes were dilated, his breath coming out in short pants, his fingers twitching.

Distantly, he felt the jostling as one of the knights tried to force one of the guards to release him, somewhere in his mind it was taking it all in to process later. The movement ceased a short time later and suddenly he was moving again, towards the dungeons. Several figures in red were marching towards the King's chambers, fury in every footstep. _Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. Execute. Sorcery. _

**mo(-,-)om-**

The King was standing at the window, gazing down at his Kingdom, a frown marring his face. His eyes flittered up to the heavy cloud cover that seemed to darken with each passing minute. The crashing of the solid wood doors against the wall brought him around, his lips twisted in outrage. He saw several knights barge into his room, the one in front with the shoulder length brown hair and anger burning in his eyes spoke first.

"What the _hell_ are you playing at?!"

"I should ask you the same question; you better learn to mind your tongue and remember just who it is you are speaking to."

"Oh, I know exactly who it is I am speaking to _Princess,_ or I guess _Queenie_ would be more apt now. I am speaking to the man that just threw his best friend into the dungeons on some trumped up charges. What did Merlin do that displeased you so? Not fluff your pillows up enough, _my Lord?!_"

"He has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments."

While the knights had already heard this in their confrontation with the guards, it still caused them to glance at each other in astonishment.

"That's punishable by _death_."

The knights reacted, shouting at his declaration, each trying to be heard over the other.

"SILENCE!" King Arthur's shout was punctuated by a timely crash of thunder in the background.

The knights fell silent.

"Now, you are duty bound to uphold the laws of Camelot. If you cannot do this, then you will be stripped of your knighthood."

Stunned faces met with his announcement.

"Arthur!"

The Queen pushed through from the back of the group of knights, her long curly brown hair swishing as she rushed up to her husband.

"Arthur, please rethink this. Merlin is your best friend. I'm sure, that if by some chance, he were using magic it was only to help you! You _know_ that he would never do anything to harm you."

"What _I _know is I have a lot of commoner knights that aren't able to uphold the ideals they have pledged themselves to. That is why we have never allowed such knights to exist because they are unable to shoulder the responsibility and honor that comes with such a title. And I have a _Queen_ who dares to contradict her _King _in front of others. A Queen who is unable to give this kingdom what it needs, an heir. A male heir."

Gwen stepped backwards, her eyes shining with tears, as if she had been physically struck.

Lightning flashed, thunder crashed and the room was silent, six pairs of eyes darted to the window before they resumed looking at one another. Near the edge of the group Gwen's brother, Elyan, came forward wrapping his arms around his sister as she slumped bonelessly against him. Gwaine's face flushed a deep red and he took several steps towards the King, his hand trembling on the hilt of his sword.

In retaliation, the King pulled his own sword free and called for the guards stationed outside his room. Percival grabbed the knight by his upper arm, stopping his progress. He shook his head and physically dragged him back to where the rest were. At the same moment the guards answered their King's call, glancing around in confusion.

"Sire?"

"Remove these-persons from my chambers. Have the Queen escorted out of the kingdom, she is hence forth banished and these peasant knights are striped of their titles."

The pair of guards blinked before raising their spears hesitantly, motioning for them to precede them out of the room. Gwaine ripped his arm away from the giant of a knight, his hands jerkily reaching up to the ties of his cape and pulled at it with enough force that a quick ripping sound accompanied it. The red fabric was wadded into a ball and dropped to the floor, crest landing face up. The sharp tongued man made sure to trample on it as he marched out of the room. Elyan used one hand to remove his and let it flutter to the ground, accompanied by Percival's. Four persons in addition to the guards left the room leaving two people still facing each other and at the King's nod, one guard closed the door.

"Something to say, have you, Sir Leon?"

"If I may be so bold as to speak freely, my lord?"

"Go on."

"It's just, you have never shown displeasure to either those knights or your Queen, until now..."

"I may not have brought you into my confidence but it is something that I have been thinking of as of late. Their reaction has only solidified my position."

"About the boy, Merlin, with this weather I presume that his execution should be delayed until a fairer day?"

The soft sound of rain pelting on glass seemed to punctuate the Knight's words, and drew both their attention.

"It is ghastly weather for a pyre. Perhaps if this is to continue I should plan for a drowning, but yes, for now it would seem that it will be delayed."

"Yes, my Lord. Shall I inform the prisoner?"

"No, let him stew, thinking of his own upcoming sentence."

"Yes, Sire."

With a bow, Leon left the room, only glancing back after the door closed, his face pensive with a worried brow. He picked up his pace, relieved when several moments later he came upon the newly demoted knights and their guards.

"I shall take it from here, you are relieved. Return to your assignments."

The guards glanced between themselves before they backed away, clearly not upset at this change. The remaining knight waited until they were out of ear shot before he spoke, and even then in low tones.

"There is something wrong, Arthur is not himself and I don't know why."

"_I'll _tell you why, because _the King_ has a sword stuffed up his-"

"That is not helping." Elyan broke in, his eyes trailing down to his sister in his arms, whose eyes were unmoving, she was clearly in shock.

"Elyan, you should take her to Gaius, then get her out of here but stay close. Something tells me that we'll need her help in the end if it is to return Arthur to his former self. No man could love a person so deeply for three years and then discard that love in a day."

The muscles in Elyan's jaw flexed as he forced himself not to return to Arthur's chambers and challenge him to a honor fight. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the rest of them before shepherding Gwen to Gaius' rooms.

**mo(-,-)om-**

Gaius looked up as his door opened. He set aside his beaker as he quickly shuffled over to the knight.

"What happened?"

"She had a major shock. I am hoping you can help her? Maybe a calming draft? Or a sleeping aid?"

"Why did you bring her here? If she should be resting, the best place for her would be her chambers where she would be the most comfortable."

Elyan shifted his feet, "They're not her chambers anymore, Arthur has banished her."

The old physician's face went slack, "What-how is this possible? Arthur would never do such a thing. His love for Gwen is beyond anything I have ever seen. Are you sure?"

"I was there-"

"No, no, no...Arthur-why?"

Gwen's slender hands fisted themselves in the chainmail. Tears cascaded unimpeded down her cheeks, sobs bursting from her throat. Gaius motioned for her brother to help her up the stairs to Merlin's room, where he carefully set her down, pulling the thin blanket over her trembling form. He watched as she turned on her side, gripping the pillow from under her head to hugging it to her chest, forlornly. Elyan laid a hand her head, before he sighed heavily and left, closing the door behind him.

Gaius was waiting for him, his hands clasped behind her back, "At least Merlin will be able to use the cot down here, she is welcome to stay as long as she needs. Now what all transpired that facilitated-."

Elyan's face fell at the mention of Gaius' nephew, his eyes lowered to the ground, refusing to meet the old physician's. Gaius' words died in his throat as he felt long bony, cold fingers wrap themselves around his heart and squeeze. Blood drained from his face as he realized that Gwen was not the only one to suffer under Arthur's sudden burst of anger.

"Where's Merlin? What happened?"

"I-It would seem as though Arthur has found him to be guilty of sorcery. He sentenced him to be executed today but with the weather as it is I am sure it will be delayed. We will still have time to clear his name and this...mess."

"..Merlin..."

The knight winced at the physician's tortured whisper, he could understand the man's pain as he was going through a similar one.

"Here, this is a draught for her. It should allow her several hours of uninterrupted sleep which will be the most beneficial to her at this point. If she should awaken after at least six hours and is agitated, you may give her a sip of this, but just one. That will help to soothe her nerves in the meantime. I just hope we are able to save Merlin-"

The dark skinned knight took the proffered bottles from the older man's trembling hands, looking carefully at each before he nodded his understanding and stepped aside.

"He'll be in the dungeons at this point, I don't think it will matter but Arthur did mention something about restraining cuffs?"

Gaius' started violently at the mention of the special cuffs. He turned his attention back to the wall of bottles and jars, his hands flitting over several of them as he seemed to grab them at random, along with several strips of cloth. Stuffing them in his bag, he left without another glance towards the former knight and made his way as quick as his old bones would allow towards the depth of the castle.

**mo(-,-)om-**

_This is by far the worst stay in these dungeons I have ever had. _Merlin groaned, trying to curl into himself but his limbs wouldn't obey his commands, in fact the only thing that would obey were his thoughts and even those weren't consistent. He remembered the fear that shot through him as he was dragged through the corridor of cells, going deeper and deeper into an area he hadn't seen before. He could feel his magic roiling under the surface in agitation as they approached the end of the hall with the solid metal door that looked completely different than the rest.

Light was far and few in between at this end. The scant amount of light he could see flickered in the distance making the shadows appear even more menacing as they bobbed and weaved, their arms seemingly to reach towards him hungrily. When the shadows finally seemed to reach him, he felt himself loosing control of his own body, he felt it in his legs first as they turned to jelly. Limp and without strength. The arms reached his stomach, and it swirled in response, acid churning, threatening to rebel but by that time they had reached his neck. Air seemed to be a precious commodity that wasn't as readily available as his brain would like, only rasping shallowly.

_What's happening?! _

Merlin figured the shadowed hands must have reached his head because at that point, reality lost all meaning. It was with a detachment that he saw the guards hovering in his peripheral vision, moving as they secured him in the room he couldn't remember entering. He himself could barely see through the pressing darkness and he figured that the lack of light was what was taking the guards so long. So very long. There was a very loud click and the edge of his vision turned dark, closing in around him. So much so, that he could only see a faint tunnel of blurs, blobs and indiscernible shapes.

He watched as the red blobs moved farther away from him and closer to the light, until one did something and the light was extinguished. He was left in complete and utter darkness. Alone,along with his thoughts, his useless body and unresponsive magic. It flowed through his grasp like fish in a stream as he tried to catch them with his bare hands. He always came up empty.

_Arthur. Arthur, wouldn't do this to me. Not even if he discovered my magic. This wasn't Arthur. But then what other explanation is there? We were in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, that's where this all started. That's where _it _came from. It's something of a recent addition to the area. The last time we patrolled there (and was attacked, again), he took refuge in a similar place but not the one we ended up in, that's for sure. There has always been some sort of presence in the Valley but it didn't feel...malevolent like this one did. This one radiated with...anger, unrest. Perhaps a departed spirit that didn't leave under peaceful terms? A bandit? A peasant attacked on their way to Camelot, the city of refuge (for non-magic folk)? Wha..t...t..h...en?_

Merlin could feel himself slipping away, it was as if someone was wrapping his mind up in a blanket of warmth, and gradually just lulling him to sleep. _Is it sleep? Or..is this death beckoning me? Without...m...y...magi..c...woul..d...I...die? It doesn't hurt, this death...it's almost peaceful. Just like falling asleep._

**mo(-,-)om-**

Sir Leon nodded to the guards in the dungeons, currently seated at a table with a cup of dice between them and several coins in a mound. They tried to scramble to their feet when they finally noticed him, but he waved them off, not caring for once that they were slacking in their duty. He kept his course true. He ignore the various people languishing in the cells on either side of him, there wasn't many, in fact since Arthur's reign there were far fewer arrests that were without provocation. He had a sort of knack for ferreting out the innocent from the guilty and punishing those that gave false reports against their neighbors.

_That is, until Merlin. For all his wisdom, how could he believe that the boy would ever plot against him? I may have had my doubts about his competency in the past, but he has proved himself time and time again as an ally of Camelot. To Arthur especially. Perhaps foolishly so. Always throwing himself in harm's way, despite his lack of training or in spite of, I guess. Though, I cannot deny that strange things have not happened when he has been around._

Sir Leon paused, and he looked around as he felt the hair raise on the back of his neck, prickling eerily. Normally the flickering torches didn't do anything to his state of mind, but this day, this time he eyed them warily. His hand automatically went to his sword but he forced himself not to draw it out. A strange breeze teased the bottom of his cloak, catching the ends causing it to bounce under an unseen wind. Dust swirled in soft patterns along the stone floor, whirling upward in soft spirals before settling closer to the ground and then skidding to a stop just behind the knight as if there were some sort of barrier preventing its escape.

The wind moaned in protest, it's fingers tugging incessantly on Sir Leon's cape like a little child begging for parental attention but getting none. Using his gloved hands the knight tugged his cape free of its clutches, his eyes darting for the source of the wind. He found none until it changed its mind. Instead of flowing in the direction of freedom towards the lit hallway, it sucked backwards towards the dead end. It was back to tugging, but tugging towards the chambers Merlin was said to be held in and this time Sir Leon allowed it. He let himself be pulled to his intended destination, somehow not afraid of the force anymore.

He, more-so than the others, knew that magic should not be cause for an automatic execution. He knew because he was only alive due to the magic performed by the Druids when he was on the verge of death. It was not his place to question his King, even though in that part he did disagree, at least with Uther. Arthur, he reflected, was not his Father, and while magic was not readily accepted, it was also not feverishly hunted without just cause. In the case of someone using it for ill then knights were dispatched to deal with the problem appropriately.

He dug his heels into the ground as he was pulled gently to the cast iron door. It was a curious door, one that had strange marking etched in it. Nothing that the knight could read, even being the fairly learned man as he was. The characters were scratched into the walls without elegance. The wind didn't like his pause, it tugged at his cape harder this time, with urgency. His forehead frowned in response, with a slight tremor in his hand, he lifted the bolt and opened the door.

As the door creaked open, the wind's movement vanished. It felt as if the very air had been sucked out of the room. Sir Leon gasped at its sudden departure as well as the sight before him. Light fell across the prone form of Arthur's manservant, his arms were fastened to metal cuffs above his head, attached directly to the wall. His face was pale, bloodless, his eyes closed with his head tilted to the side as if he had not the strength to keep it aloft. His back was curved painfully between the wall and floor with his legs stretched haphazardly before him.

"Merlin!"

The body didn't stir, didn't twitch, didn't acknowledge the presence of anyone beside the suffocating darkness. Leon hurriedly knelt beside the boy, his hands already tugging off his gloves so that he could more easily detect a pulse on the side of his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the thready beat, shallow as it was. He shifted his hands to the thin boy's shoulders and shook them lightly, Merlin's head bobbed at the movement but his eyes didn't flicker open.

The knight didn't focus on why the boy was in the condition he was, even though he knew that those cuffs were specifically made to restrain magic users. He focused solely on how to get him out of them. Standing up, he drew his sword and slid it between the thin gap where the metal closed over each other and tried to leverage his weight against it but all he got for his trouble was feeling a bend in his sword. Spying a lock dangling from one side, he set about hacking at it, so that he could release the metal irons and free the boy.

After the first two hits caused strong vibrations throughout his arms and rang loudly in the silence, Sir Leon took a moment to close the door, but made sure that it didn't lock from the other side. He set about to repeatedly striking the lock with his sword, and it was on the tenth strike that he heard the tall tale clatter of it falling to the stone ground beside Merlin. Sheathing his blade, he released the boy with a swiftness that would have startled anyone in his presence, so earnest was his efforts.

Merlin's arms stayed in position for only a moment after the metal cuffs were swung off his wrists and cast away. They fell to the floor with a dull thud. Leon winced as he lunged forward, catching the servant before he slid sideways causing his head to bounce. His hands on either side of his face, he gently slapped the boy, trying to arouse him from his slumber. Several moments passed with no sign of waking. Just as he was about to draw back, he felt a strange prickling sensation, it was the same feeling as when one would be too close to a lightning strike.

The air around them seemed to charge with a sort of electricity. Tiny golden sparks danced from his hands and was absorbed into Merlin's skin, each spark seemed to bring color back to his cheeks. Spark after spark jumped from Leon's hands into Merlin's face until the last one fizzled out and the boy's eyes fluttered open ever so slightly that the knight could see a sliver of blue peeking out.

"Merlin...?"

Lethargically he blinked, his eyes catching the light from the hallway, they seemed to smoldered gold before returning to his natural vibrant sapphire. The boy drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it again. Their eyes met, Merlin's full of questions, Leon's of concern.

"Can you hear me, Merlin?"

Jerkily, the boy nodded, pulling away under his volition; clearly not accustomed to finding one so close when he woke up. Sir Leon allowed the boy to push himself up against the wall so that his back was supported, watching him all the while. He watched as the boy blinked several times, still trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind.

"Arthur-?"

Leon shook his head. His eyes shifting to the walls of the cell, his posture strained and stiff. He cleared his throat, still trying to put words into what had happened in his absence. Wetting his lips, the knight tried again but words still failed him.

"What has the prat done now?"

"Did you notice anything strange about him today?"

"Besides sentencing me to death? Yeah, ever since the patrol he's not been himself, I fear we awoke something in the dark in that Valley."

The knight was clearly relieved to hear such news to confirm that the King would not act as he did without such reasons.

"He, the king-Arthur, has banished Gwen and striped Elyan, Percival and Gwaine of their titles and rank. "

Merlin blinked, his blue eyes becoming unfocused as he digested the news.

"No...he's undoing everything we've worked so hard to achieve! Undoing..."

The boy gasped, his hands latching onto Leon's cape that had shifted over one shoulder.

"What did he say? What were his exact words?!"

The knight was taken aback by the sudden fury in Merlin's eyes, the seriousness that changed his countenance only times of extreme peril.

"Commoner knights...peasants, Gwen being a serving girl...um."

While it wasn't exact words, they were the ones needed to confirm Merlin suspicions. It settled in his stomach like a ball of hot lead. His face must have reflected his feelings as Leon asked if he was ok, noting the pale green twinge to his skin. He waved him off, instead choosing to focus on how this could be possible.

"Gaius. I need to speak to Gaius."

"You need to get out of here, before Arthur finds a way to execute you without a pyre."

"No. I will stay here."

Sir Leon gaped at the boy, _He knows, the King is seeking his blood yet he wishes to remain in the one place he is sure to die in? _

Merlin motioned to speak again, but the soft shuffling of a person nearing his cell caught his attention. Panic filled him, _If Sir Leon is caught in here...!_ Pulling himself slightly more upright, Merlin swayed briefly, before he motioned for the Knight to duck into the corner behind the door. He stretched his arms up as if the cuffs were still on him, with no light from the door, one could reasonably assume that he was still chained in place.

The door creaked open, spilling light directly into Merlin's closed eyes. He struggled not to flinch at it, and only narrowly succeeded.

"Oh, my boy."

Merlin's eyes snapped open when he heard the words of his Uncle, he dropped his hands and got up. Gaius gasped, "What...how? I feared...Don't you _ever _do that to me again!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know it was you! Here, close the door a little. Leon, it's just Gaius."

Sir Leon was already creeping from behind the door even before Merlin spoke, having recognized the old man's voice himself. Gaius looked between the two, and just shook his head.

"I heard the King was looking for you Leon, you best hurry before he suspects you are down here, as I believe it was not in your directive to do so?"

"You are right. Merlin, you can't stay here. It's not safe."

The boy smiled sadly at the Knight, who was already risking so much for him. Seeing he was unable to change his mind at this point, he resolved to return again when he had the chance.

Once the Knight was gone, Merlin approached the older man and enveloped him in his arms. They spared just a moment to enjoy this reunion.

"I feared you would be dead before I reached you. This cuffs will not harm a normal sorcery but for you, a creature _of _magic, would kill you if left on long enough."

"Let's hope Uther doesn't know that."

"Uther? Merlin did you hit your head?"

"Well, there may be that as well, but no. Uther's back. And he has Arthur."

"You're not making any sense."

"When we were in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, you remember I talked to you about a presence I felt there? I think it was Uther. He didn't go back to the spirit world, he somehow went to the Valley and he waited. When we sought shelter from the bandits, we must have stumbled into him. I don't know how or why but I do know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"We must take Uther down."

AN: Whew...it almost got away from me, but I wrestled it back into submission. Next update...and final, might be a little bit late as S.I. is at it a really important part(and I haven't started the next chapter yet)...soooo C U soon...hopefully!

SaidtheLiar13 (I love your name...a like psych reference?). and thank you!

Guest: Glad you are enjoying this!

WishIwasthere: wow...glad I got such a great reaction to that. Hope you liked this one as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaius trudged back up the stairs, his movements slow and agonizing to the outside observer. By now the entire castle has no doubt heard the news of his ward's imprisonment as well as impending execution. He paused at the top of the stairs, raising one hand to shield his face from view, his shoulders shook with only a slight tremor. A servant passing by paused, seeking to comfort the older man who had been in the castle long before many of them had ever been born, realizing this and unable to think of anything that would be if comfort, she continued on her way while trying to put down the feeling of guilt that came with it.

Waiting until the young lady had passed, the older physician looked both ways before he sped up his pace, keeping his ears attuned for the sounds of people's approach. Encountering very few in the hallways was quite rare, and Gaius wondered if the others in the castle were already starting to feel the strain of the King's new attitude. The few he did see had harried faces, their postures stooped, tension taunt in their muscles as they sought to do their work without fail and more importantly without mistake.

Finally he arrived back at his chambers, where he immediately set about pulling out his multi colored bottles, mixing bowl and book. Flipping to the desired page, he double checked his memory with the words written down. Lining up the bottles and ingredients, he mixed to the exact amounts dictated, stopping several times to check the color of the potion against illustrations on the page. Off to the side, he had a beaker resting over a low flame, he watched as it bubbled sending light wisps of smoke into the air, he scooped some of the smoke towards him taking a small breath. Nodding to himself at the scent, he turned the fire up after adding a little more fuel. It bubbled happily, and so Gaius left it to adjust another mixture to his left.

He was just pouring two extremely volatile ingredients together when he nearly fumbled the measuring cups. Whirling around he opened his mouth to reprimand the intruder and caught himself just in time. Standing in the door way was the King himself.

"Is there something you need, Sire?" Gaius fought to keep his words even.

The King stared at him, his eyes full of suspicion, he entered the room without speaking, taking his time as his eyes roamed over the room noting the frothing beakers and various things strewn about the table. It was a little unnerving to the physician to see such an expression on the face of Arthur, an expression that was only associated with his Father and his deep mistrust of Magic.

"I take you have heard the details of Merlin's arrest, then?"

"Indeed, my lord, I have."

"You have been down to see him."

"You know I have."

"Did he have anything to say to you?"

"He protested, claimed his innocence."

"And do you believe him?"

"What I believe is irrelevant, judgement has been passed and I can only accept it."

"And do you, accept it, that is?"

"You are my King, Sire. I am loyal to you, Arthur."

Gaius moved ever so slightly towards his table, just offset of where the book lay open, without glancing towards it he put his hands behind his back, letting his sleeves cover most of his hands. After another moment or two, he brought them forward again, relieved to see that the movement had caused a slightly breeze to shift the pages causing them to flip to another page.

"What is that you are making? I have not ordered any sort of elixir."

"A compound of my own making, it helps to relieve the symptoms of the old. Mainly for joint, and muscle ache. I have been told that it is very good at making one feel young again. Seeing as you still have many years ahead of you before you would need such a tonic, you might be unfamiliar with these pains."

As if to protest that thought, the King's hand rose to massage his left shoulder, the motion an unconscious one. At the raised eyebrow of the physician, he seemed to come to himself and dropped his hand abruptly.

"Are you in pain, Sire? Should I have a tonic made?"

"No, no. Like you said, I am too young in my years to have need of such remedies. Carry on."

He swept back out of Gaius' chambers with haste, leaving the door open in his wake. Waiting another few moments to make sure that he did indeed leave, and descend the stairs, Gaius closed the door and returned to his potion, checking to make sure nothing had gone over the desired time and temperature. Pouring the liquid into a small glass tube, he held it against the page to check the color comparison. Satisfied, he poured it into a small bulbous jar, sealed it and put it in his pocket. Taking the time to clear his table, and replace the ingredients and book in its proper place, he made sure that nothing incriminating was left out. He then grabbed an old robe of his and rolled it into a tight ball.

Peering out the window, he noted that the rain had ceased, and the clouds were rolling on their way allowing spots of sun to grin down upon the courtyard. Letting out a slow breath, he made his way outside. Counting his steps, he passed several grated windows that led to the dungeons, knowing that Merlin's was the last and smallest of them, he stood in front of it and watched as servants ran around dodging puddles as they went. He allowed his cloth bundle to drop first. With his hands clasped behind his back, he slowly and carefully threaded the jar down his back waiting until he heard the slight _clink_ as it touched the cobblestones. Taking a careful step backwards, he had to restrain a smile as he felt the back of his heel hit the jar and cloth, pushing it into the window space.

_Cough cough_

Once again Gaius continued to thread the jar, making sure he had enough rope before he let it slide down. His hand jerked slightly and he stopped, another jerk and he let the thread go and walked back to his quarters.

-o(-,-)o-

Leon glanced up at the sun high in the sky, and back down to the pyre that was being built in honor of Arthur's former servant. He watched as wood was stacked one on top of the other, each making a slightly _clack_ when they were dropped onto another.

_Clack Clack Clack Clack_

The Knight flinched.

_Clack Clack Clackclackclack_

_Clack Clack Clackclackclack_

With no other sounds in the courtyard it sounded like some sort of sick parody of a march. Seeing that it was nearly completely, he was able to excuse himself in an attempt to remove the sight from his mind. Returning to the hall where the King was eating, he waited a moment in front of the door guarded on either side. Steeling himself, he nodded to the guards who opened the door for him, allowing him inside.

He watched as the man who used to follow him around as a child, set down a half eaten drumstick to pick up a vine of small round tomatoes. He watched as he bit into it, spraying red juice. The image of a certain servant being forced to kneel as an executioner stood behind him, axe poised to drop at the King's command.

"What is it?"

Sir Leon jerked himself back to the present, he stood a little straighter as he replied, "The Pyre is almost ready, my lord."

"Ah, very good. It seems as though it will be a good day for Camelot."

"Indeed, Sire. Shall I prep the prisoner?"

"No, I want the pleasure of doing it myself."

With that the King went back to his meal, the conversation seemingly already gone from his mind were it not for the smirk still adorning his face. The knight swallowed, trying to rid his mouth of the sudden bad taste that seemed to have taken root since this morning. With a dip of his head, he bowed out of the room, choosing not to watch as his King finished his afternoon meal. He passed through the hallways deep in thought, so deep that he didn't realize that there was one more shadow than there should have been in the formerly empty hallway. Just as he passed an alcove, he felt a breeze run through his hair as he suddenly found himself shoved deep into the shadows, a hand covering his mouth as another hand was quick to stay his hand that was already on the hilt of his sword.

"_Ssssh!_"

The knight's vision was suddenly blocked by the long hair that glinted in the roaming sun, quite unfairly if he were to be honest with himself, as often as the owner of said hair bathed it seemed to the curly haired knight that his hair should be dull with grease instead.

The sounds of multiple booted feet echoed in the hallway stopped the protest the knight was about to bring to the others attention. A larger shadow blocked his view, as the companion of the first angled to peer out at the approaching guards. The large man took a few steps back, melting into the shadows beside them, waiting as the passerby's march sent shafts of light across their niche.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sir Leon demanded of the two after the echoes died down, signaling the men had moved beyond their hearing.

"What news of Merlin do you have?"

"Last I saw of him, he was not doing too well, but he seemed better once Gaius saw to him. Now if you would _unhand me_."

Gwaine released his hold, glancing over at Percival who struggled back at him.

"OK, so what's the plan? How are we going to break Merlin out?"

"We're not."

"_What?!_"

"When I spoke with Merlin I told him he needs to get out but he said he was staying. That I was not to interfere."

"What is he thinking?" Gwaine mumbled as he paced back and forth in front of the knight.

"That I do not know, but I need to return to my duties before anyone comes to find me," Sir Leon reminded them. He moved to step out of the shadows but paused as if he just remembered something.

"The King has moved forward with the execution preparations, it will happen within the hour."

"Within the hour? It only just stopped raining an hour ago, surely the wood will still be wet."

"The King has a store where he keeps them dry. He is determined to see Merlin burn, for what reason I do not know."

With that, he strode back into the hallway after check that there were no guards or knights in the vicinity. Gwaine watched him, hands clenched into fists.

"_He_ maybe alright with letting Merlin be on his own, but _I am not._ Are you with me Percival?"

"You know I am. What should we do?"

"First, we need to bust him out of the dungeons, second, run."

"Simple. I like it," the burly former-knight smiled down, muscles flexing in anticipation.

"Alright, let's go break my best friend out of the Princess' cells."

"Can you call him Princess still, since he is King?"

"True, but if I call him Queeny, he might get confused with Gwen and that's just an insult to her."

Percival took a moment to think about it, then nodded his agreement of Gwaine's assessment. They too peered out form the alcove before slipping their way down towards the dungeons. They dodged in and out of shadows anytime the sounds footsteps came near, with several near misses. They reached the last hallway that led to the stairs, Gwaine motioned Percival to stay where he was while he crept forward. Hugging the wall, he chose his footing carefully, toe to heel, to minimize the sound of his booted feet.

"Ehehehehe, it's no wonder there aren't more attack with guards as thick in the head as their King."

Frantically Gwaine motioned for Percival to move backwards, they both made it out of sight by the time the speaker came into view. Hugging the wall, they waited for the man to pass by. When his shadow passed by, Gwaine waited several more seconds before he peered out first the direction they were going then back towards the exiting figure. He spied an old man with long white hair and beard turn the corner. Gwaine frowned, _He looked familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

Unable to place him, he stored the information away for a later date and motioned for Percival to stay where he was until he checked the way. He didn't get very far when the sound of several boots marching in their direction had him scrambling for cover once more. Holding their breaths, they waited for the new group to pass.

"Is everything ready for his execution?"

"Yes, my lord. Are you sure it is wise to do this yourself?"

"He has hid among us for too long, using his _magic_ on us while we were unaware; his betrayal is the worst and I want the pleasure of seeing to it myself."

_We were too late!_ A hand clamped down on his shoulder, and Gwaine knew it was Percival's way of making sure he didn't do something stupid. The party past them and continued on their way the last bit to the stairs. The long haired noble gritted his teeth at his helplessness, _Merlin! _Anguish gnawed at him, soon to be replaced by anger. He was angry, not just at himself but also at Arthur._ This is fault. Despite the fact that Merlin has been nothing but loyal to the prat since he met him, despite all of the things he suffered because of him and he gives it all up because of magic?!_

He tried to throw Percival off but the larger man clamped down even tighter.

"Merlin wouldn't want you to do this," Percival hissed.

"Well, I guess we'll never know now, will we?" Gwaine hissed back, fury radiating in every hard line of the former knight's body. He didn't cease his struggles, he only put more effort into it. Percival grabbed his other shoulder and whirled the shorter man around, thrusting him up against the wall with more force than necessary as evident by Gwaine's grimace.

"That's _my_ friend down there, and I'll be damned if I am going to let him rot because Arthur is being unreasonable."

"I understand that but taking on all the guards in the castle is not going to help him. We need a plan. We have to _think_."

"_I think_ Merlin has waited long enough-"

Shouts erupted from the dungeons, causing Gwaine to bite off whatever he had been about to say. He stared up at Percival who was towards the commotion, and took his chance. Throwing his arms up, he broke the larger man's hold on him and dashed from the shadows towards the stairwell, one hand on his sword. Looking down he could only see men in tin hats and armor running around, some spinning where they stood, as they all looked for something that was clearly not there.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I-I-I don't know, Sire. He was there! I swear on my honor! The prisoner has not left, he couldn't, he was restrained!"

A young guards was quaking in his stiff boots, leaning back away from the towering King who looked ready to dispatch them for their incompetency.

"Well, clearly, he is NO LONGER!"

Another guard jogged forward, his face clam despite the red-faced King who pivoted to meet him.

"All cells and prisoners are accounted for, my lord."

"Except the one we are looking for," the King spat.

"Uh, yes, Sire, except the boy," the new guard confirmed.

The King turned his attention to the first, eyes blazing, "Did anyone ELSE enter the dungeons?"

"Yes, my Lord, Sir Leon and the Court Physician but he was still there after they left. Oh, and some old man."

"Old man, what old man? Who?"

"I-I don't know, but he left not ten-fifteen minutes ago."

"Who was he visiting?"

"I, uh, am not sure, my lord. I did not see him enter, only leave."

"You _didn't _see him enter and you didn't question him?!"

"I-I thought that Theiadyn had admitted him."

"Where is this Theiadyn?"

The young man looked around at the milling guards and knights, eyes frantically searching for his partner. Spotting him down the row of cells, he called out to him. The guard turned to face him, he was also a young man barely old enough to leave his family's plot to take on such a role. With wide brown eyes, and smooth skin with a smattering of freckles, this boy could barely fit in his chainmail much less his helmet. Hurrying over, he bowed respectfully towards the King whose lip curled at the sight.

"Did you let an old man in to see a prisoner?"

"No, my lord, I thought that Tomas had."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, rail thin with deep blue eyes, and long white hair and beard."

"What was he wearing?"

"Uh-."

He didn't wait for the answer, knowing that it would not be what he wanted to hear. He stalked back to the stairs calling out orders as he did so which sent the knights and guards once more into a frenzy. His knights marched behind him, silent as they listened for their orders.

"I want that old man found and brought in for questioning. If the prisoner escaped he must have had help. Find him, _now_."

Three knights stayed with the King for protection while the others raced ahead to do his bidding, one to the tower to sound the alarm, the other two to secure the exits as quickly as possible. Sir Leon was among those accompanied the King back, he was careful not to glance in the direction of where the former knights had been hiding.

"Gaius," the King hissed.

"My lord, we know that Gaius visited but he left and Mer-the boy was still there."

"You're right, but he had help and when I find the traitor, they too, shall suffer the same fate as the _sorcerer_."

"Shall I arrange for more wood, then?"

"Arrange it, but I want you to spearhead the search. I want no room left untouched. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sire. I shall see to it at once," the knight promised. He gave a slightly bow as he left to do as commanded, leaving the King with only two other knights.

-mo(-,-)om-

Gwaine turned his head to face Percival who also had his back pressed against the wall. His lips curving into a slow smile, eyes crinkled with amazed humor.

"He did it. That little-he did it, he escaped. Wait-that old man. He was familiar to me. That was the sorcerer! Remember in the woods, we had him cornered and he used his magic against us and escape. Spry old guy."

"You got a better look at him than I did, but I did see long white beard, and hair. That fits with what I remember of him. Why was he there, do you think he did something to Merlin?"

"Why would he? It doesn't add up. No one saw the old man enter, only exit and did see Merlin leave. It's not like Merlin could age himself and just walk...out." Gwaine eyes widened.

"He knocked me out! Ohhh, when I see him again, he's going to buy me a drink, no TWO for that!"

"What?"

"That old man definitely had something to do with Merlin's disappearance. We need to find him before Arthur does. Alright, let's go before they finally start searching over here."

Silently they crept from their spot and made their way towards the courtyard. The castle was bustling with knights and guards who were busily checking every person they came across, those of whom didn't question the presence of the prominent knights.

"I guess they didn't hear about our demotion with everything that is going on. Let's hurry before they do," Gwaine encouraged.

Casually they made their way from the courtyard towards the lower town, when a shout sent them into a run.

"GUARDS, SEIZE THEM!"

Gawine looked over his shoulder to see Arthur point his noble finger down at them, the guards looked at him in confusion as they had recognized the former knights.

"Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival?"

"YES! Go, go go!"

Focusing his attention forward, they dodged around bewildered peasants, confused knights, and meandering animals. Gwaine spotted a familiar structure nearby and waved Percival towards it; bursting through the door, Percival slammed it behind them, nearly breaking the hinges in the process. A half a minutes later they heard the sounds of knights and guards rushing past them, their armor clanking against each other.

Sighing with relief, Gwaine turned around only to shout and grabbed Percival's arm as he catches sight of someone else also in the house. He relaxed a moment later when his brain finally made the connection.

"_Must_ you always sneak around, like that Elyan?"

"Me? I was minding my own business, in _my own house_, when you two barged in. What happened?"

"His _highness_ sent his minions after us, and we thought your place would make a most convenient safe place."

"After you? What about Gwen?! I have to get her out!"

"Easy there. She's fine! He doesn't even know she is still within the castle walls."

"What if he searches for Merlin in Gaius' chambers?"

"Hmph, well there is that," Gwaine mused.

Elyan start to shoulder past them, when Gwaine grabbed his arm, "She's fine. They're searching outside the castle for Merlin-wait. How did you know about his escape?"

"I heard some of the town folk talking. I thought that was _your_ doing."

"Not us."

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET HIM!"

"-STOP!"

"GO AROUND-FLANK HIM!"

"ON ME, MEN!"

Percival opened the door a crack, to see the knights rushing furiously to do Arthur's bidding. Peasant were pressed against walls and out of the way of the King's men. Softly he closed the door again to face the anxious faces of the others.

"Do you think they saw Merlin?"

"Who else could get Arthur so riled up?"

"We can't just leave him on his own, he won't make it," Elyan protested.

"You stay here, and listen for any news regarding your sister. Percival and I will draw their attention, allowing Merlin a head start."

"Be careful, and don't get caught. I don't want to have to save your sorry hides."

"Who, us? We're always careful," Gwaine protested, winking at Percival who smiled in response.

The two slipped out of the house when they caught a break in the constant streaming of Camelot's finest.

"Separate directions?" Percival suggested.

Gwaine nodded, before moving farther away from the giant of man. Seeing a guard approaching, he stepped off to the side, colliding with a vendor's tables full of clay bowls and pots which sent them crashing to the ground. Wobbling slightly, he threw out an apology before looking directly at the guard with eyes wide and darted down a side street. A shout behind him mixed with the sounds of booted feet told him that the bait had been received.

"YOU THERE!"

Gwaine smiled as he heard a shout from what he assumed was another knight that Percival had surprised. An awkward squawk then told him that he dealt with the knight and garnished more attention in the meantime. _Good boy._ Round a corner he came out next to a frequent haunt of his. Glancing at the patrols milling around outside the pub, he noted that already several of them were quite drunk. Waiting until the guard was close, and keeping an eye on the other few guards that had been attracted by the attention, he turned to the nearest drunk and whispered in his ear.

The man's face burned red as he feasted his attention on the approaching guard, he stumbled his way over fists already swinging. He caught him by surprise, knocking the guard down. They brawled in the streets bringing more and more drunk patrons into the fight until the entire street was mired in the fight. Ducking a fist, he watched in satisfaction as it hit a knight firmly in the nose as he tried to sneak up on Gwaine from behind.

Weaving and bobbing as if he too were drunk, Gwaine made his way down the street shouting. Peasant rushed out of the way, not wanting to become a part of the problem. The commotion drew another group of knights that had been going after Percival, but seeing the civil unrest, chose instead to try and keep the peace to their failure.

Grinning, Gwaine took a moment to snag a cheerful yellow flower, and hand it to a young maiden who had peered out from behind her flower stall. Her cheeks flushed red at his gift, and he smiled in response.

"My lovely lady how would-"

"YOU! HEY!"

Looking over his shoulder he sighed, "Sorry love, business to attend to, you know how it is."

She giggled at him, and he winked at her before he took off like an arrow released from a taut bow. Squeezing between two knights who raced forward, he saluted them and continued to weave his way out of the lower town and towards the forest. He could easily spot the knights who were wearing their Camelot red capes as they stalked the forest, searching for Merlin.

_Really, are they complete idiots? Because red doesn't stand out amongst the green._ Grinning at their stupidity which worked in their favor, making them easy to spot, he crept around them, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it in a moment's notice. Sliding it from its sheath, he crept up to the first one that was alone and slammed the hilt against his helmet, knocking him unconscious.

One by one the rogue knight snuck up on the knights scouring the forest and rendered them unconscious, or at least, unable to to interfere. In the distance he saw a figure who he assumed was Sir Leon by his stature and hair. Cursing under his breath, he made his way in that direction, determined that even if he had to, he would also stop his once comrade from capturing his friend.

-o(-,-)o-

Sir Leon called to the nearest knights and sent them over to his left, into a particularly difficult patch of thorns and briars, watching as they hacked uselessly at the long spindly fingers that were constantly grabbing and tugging at their capes that they had so foolishly worn. He shook his head in exasperation as he could hear the novices crunching, and trampling through the dead underbrush alerting anyone in the vicinity their location.

"Ahhhh!"

"What the-?!"

"SIR-!'

"MAGIC!"

"THe forest, it's alive-ommmfpph."

The First knight's eyes widened as he saw three men go down, one right after another, as if something were snaking across the forest floor and picking his men off. Sprinting in their direction, he pulled up short. On the ground, were his knights, all of them relatively unharmed although almost certainly embarrassed to have been bested by the forest itself. Wrapped around their bodies were long, thick vines that seemed to have been wound around them like rope. Their mouthes were bound with their own cape, obviously done with magic.

Cries all around him, alerted him to the fact that many more of his own men seem to be suffering the same fate, or at least something similar. Never were they harmed seriously, and usually rendered incapacitated by the most clever of ways. Spinning on his heel, he searched the forest for any sign of the person, or persons who were the perpetrators of such magic but he saw no one besides his own knights. He heard them though. He could hear the sounds of _something_ in the grass, it seemed to bob and weave like a slithering snake. Like a forking river, many paths in the grass seemed to shiver and shake as whatever it was scurried around him. As one such plowed past him, the knights eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

_Roots! They're tree roots._ His eyes immediately sought upward and he then took notice that the leaves on the tree themselves were swaying eerily in a nonexistent breeze. With each shift of the upper branches, the roots along the ground seemed to move in tandem. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a root dart between the bushes to his right, and he leapt away from it, continuing to follow its tracks with his eyes and watched as not twenty feet away another of his knights fell to its aim.

Soon, the forest seem to shut down, all sounds ceasing as the last of his men fell silent to the forest's traps leaving only Sir Leon upright. Even the birds were silent, as if they too were holding their breath to see what would happen to the lone knight.

"SIR LEON!"

Startling, the knight had his sword in hand, spinning around before the echo died away. Farther up a bit of an incline was the direction that King Arthur had taken, he had chosen to lead the search himself for Merlin and had taken a few knights with him while Leon continued to expand the search down there. Crashing through the brush, he as slightly surprised to find that no roots or vine snapped at his heel, no sharp tug to bring him down to the dust of the earth. His path was actually fairly clear. _Too clear. A trap? Was that really Arthur's voice?_

"Hello Leon."

Skidding to a stop, Sir Leon spun on his heel, his sword in front of him. Metal clanged against metal as another sword was already there to meet his blade. He stared in surprise at the blue orbs of Arthur's servant. There was no hostility in those familiar eyes, no anger in his face, no tense muscle in his lithe frame.

"Merlin."

"I need you to leave Arthur to me."

"And what do you intend to do to him?"

"Heal him."

"Heal him? Was he injured? Is he OK?"

"No, he is not. Surely, you have seen the sudden change to him since leaving the Valley of the Fallen Kings? Something happened there. Something I intend to rectify."

"How? With magic? Was that you, who turned the forest against us?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you? That you will help him?"

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt me? Would you trust me, if I said I only intend to help save him, as I have always done."

Sir Leon searched those eyes, for any sign of deceit, anything that would cause him to question or to doubt the words of the King's most trusted servant. He found none. He lowered his sword, his action reflected in Merlin's own.

"I am living proof that not all magic is evil, were it so, I would not be here today without the help of the Druids. Please do what you can, restore our King to us as he was before."

"You have my word, on my life, Sir Leon. Thank you but I must ask that no matter what you hear or see that you do not interfere."

There was something heavy, something ominous in the boy's words that stirred the first bubbling of doubt. Nodding solemnly, the Knight squared his shoulders and moved from his current position to lean up against a thick sturdy tree not a few paces away.

"Also, Leon, please don't go far, once I am done I will need help getting him back to Camelot."

Another twinge, stirred but the knight squashed it down and again nodded, one hand fingering the hilt of his sword.

With that, the Knight could only watch as the servant, Merlin slunk through the forest with far more grace and stealth than he had ever seen him command before. _He was good, quite good at playing the fool. I wonder if this is the first time I have truly seen the man that he is._

_-o(-,-)o-_

"Confound these trees, this forest! I will have you burned! I will destroy the evil that had taken root here, that innocence may once again grow within this land," King Arthur growled, as he used his sword to chop at the roots slithering all around him.

He was constantly dancing away from their reach, his sword striking out creating gashes where it connected with the living foliage. Off in the distance he could hear the fain whining of his horse, which had deserted him at the first sign of unnaturalness, tossing him to the ground. He watched in horror as his men around him fell to the onslaught, their cries cutting off sharply.

It fueled his anger, his hatred for that which was _not _natural. Yelling, he swung his sword with renewed vigor as his face flushed red. The roots lunged forward then retreated, causing the King to do the same. They danced around each other, one making the move and the other countering it, trading ground. The King roared as he brought his sword high over his head in a two handed grasp and impaled a slithering vine. It struggled to pull itself from beneath the blade but it couldn't, it shuddered as a snake would in the last throes of life before it fell still.

Heaving, the King leaned against the sword, trying to gulp in large amounts of air from his fight against nature. That's when he noticed it. Nothing seemed to move; not the leaves, not the grass, not the roots, or vines.

_crack_

Spinning around, drunkenly, the King's blue eyes fell on the image of a young man sitting on a fallen log partway down the decline, one elbow rested on his knee which cupped his chin in his hand. The steady, unwavering gaze bore into the King.

"_You_," he growled.

"Me," Merlin simply responded.

"You filth of the Earth, scourge upon Camelot. This day shall I rid you from our lands, and then all those like you."

"Like me? Oh, people of magic? Like _you_, you mean."

"How _dare_ you. I am nothing like you."

"True, I was born with magic; whereas, you were _summoned_ of magic. You, who do not belong in this world, but are here nonetheless by the product of magic, does that not make you the same? Having control of something that you did not choose but somehow chose you."

"I am NOTHING like you!" Arthur roared, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose you are right. _I_ am not the one who possessed the body of a loved one, so I could return in some bid to retake a kingdom that was no longer yours, or your right, was it Uther?"

"So, you figured it out, boy. Not quite as stupid as you look."

"A gift, and a curse, I admit but it does allow my enemies to underestimate me, to my advantage."

Uther gripped the hilt of the sword, and pulled. It didn't budge from the ground the tip was buried in. Grasping it with both hands,he yanked until his face turned red with effort. Releasing it, he swore at the boy who was watching him, whose calm face had transformed.

Merlin's hand dropped from his chin, coming to rest on his knees, his brow furrowed, eyes glinting as he spoke his next words.

"That sword is not meant to be defiled by _your _hands. It was forged for Arthur and him alone."

"I have used this sword before, haven't I though? Was this not the blade I drew and destroyed that wraith's body of Tristan?"

"A mistake that I will not allow to be repeated. Not ever," the servant vowed, as he slowly and with deliberate moves, stood tall and straight, shoulders square as he stared down at the King.

Uther released his hold on the hilt, knowing that with magic at play, he would not be able to take it up once more. Instead, his hand dug in his belt flinging something at the boy. Gold flashed within blue, and the projectile stopped, inches from Merlin's face, it's blade glinting in the afternoon sun. Another flash, and the blade dropped harmlessly to the forest floor. He took a moment to glance down at the dagger intending for him, before he looked up into the face of his friend whose body was no one his own.

"You should not have done that," the boy whispered.

Defiantly, the King again reached for his belt, his hands pulling out several more blades, of varying length. One by one, they were thrown, one at his face, another his leg and still another at his belly. One by one, the boy stopped them, allowing them to fall without hitting their target.

Uther smiled, it was no longer the smile of Arthur Pendragon, but a sick parody that sent a chill down Merlin's spine. Just as the last blade dropped, Merlin looked up to find the King within striking range. He dodged left, _riiiiip_. A hand flew to his tan jacket, where he felt warm blood flowing freely. Pulling his hand away, blood dripping, he flung it out. A cry was his response. Root shot up through the ground, winding their way up the King's ankles, binding him in place.

The servant stalked forward, eyes stormy as he gazed at the thief.

"You-u can't do anything to me, else you hurt Arthur," Uther protested.

Merlin paused, "You would think that wouldn't you? Hiding behind someone else, like the coward you are."

With a herculean pull of his legs, Uther lunged forward, tackling the thin boy to the ground, using his weight to subdue him, he fumbled with his ankle boot. Wind whistled in his ears as he was sent flying off of the boy and out, in a wide arc before he crashed to the ground. Air exploded from his lungs at the impact, pain sparking in his back, and legs.

"No...o."

Uther struggled to flip over, to get to his feet. He could hear the crunching of the boy's boots as he came closer. _I won't let him win. Sorcerer, poisoning my son with his unnaturalness. I will not fall to this mere child!_

Blue flashed under his fingertips, small bolts of electricity, growing in sizing as the King's mind churned with desperation. The boy's booted feet came into view. Uther threw a hand out, as if to ward him off, and in the next moment the booted feet were gone. This time it was the serving boy who was sent flying. The King watched in horrified fascination as his body crumpled on impact. Another glance traveled to the offending hand.

"Wha-? No! NO! This can not be! I-I-"

"Similar to me...I _was_ right, just my luck."

The boy swiped a hand across the corner of his mouth, smearing blood across his alabaster skin, causing the bright red to stand out. The King's mouth curved upwards, his offending hand clenching into a fist, causing more sparks to flash within his hand. Rising on unsteady legs, Uther took a stance, feet shoulder width apart, one hand raised to guard his mouth, the other pulled back slightly. Twisting his body to allow for greater momentum, he punched his fist as if delivering a powerful right cross.

Blue erupted from his closed fist, forming a fiery ball of blue directly at the warlock. Merlin raised his own hand in defense, eyes burned gold. A semi transparent shield pulsed into existence, the blue flames crashed against it, the shockwave of which sent both persons backwards and white smoke to drift between the impact area.

Groaning, Merlin wearily brushed his bangs of the way, blinking rapidly as he tried to pinpoint the King. He coughed, smoke burning his eyes and throat, hand waving in front of him. The King was no where to be seen. Another short curse, and Merlin was up, his magic already pouring out of him in small waves. A pull of his magic had him going in the direction he had planned for.

Smiling inwardly, he chased after the fleeing King, his arms and legs pumping furiously as he continued to send out waves of energy, changing course when his magic pinged back to him the King's location. Finally he came to a clearing, looking out over it, he could see the crystal clear lake, the mountains in the distance and the greenery that surrounded the peaceful water. Fleeing along the shore was Uther, this time Merlin threw out his own hand watching as the King's body skipped along the water's surface like a rock before he made it to the center of the lake. Flailing his arms, the King was unable to stay afloat with so much armor as he had on. He was sinking in it's depths.

Merlin watched him struggle for just a moment before he crashed through the water until he reached his friend. Taking a deep breath, he dove under the water, eyes open as he searched for any sort of glint that would tell him where he had sunk to. _There!_ With several powerful strokes he cast his hand around 'til he caught the sleeve by his fingertips. Stretching as far as he could, he snagged the fabric and pulled upwards as he kicked with all his might.

Merlin's lungs burned as he fought against the King's dead weight, his legs working frantically as the surface didn't seem to get any closer. His eyes flickered gold, his magic also struggle to help but the longer he was under the less control he had over it. _Not like this. Notlikethis!_ Bubbles exploded as he opened his mouth in frustration before he remembered to keep it shut. He blinked slowly, watching as the sunlight danced off of the surface of the water, piercing the dark depths of the lake. They weaved under the water's surface like a snake swimming. Slowly, and without a conscious thought, his legs ceased to move, he and his load drifted in the water.

A strong grip seized his upper arm, effortlessly pull them up at a constant speed until Merlin's head broke the surface. Water rolled down his face from his saturated hair, getting into his eyes causing his vision to blur. Air exploded from his lungs, as he coughed out water while trying to draw air at the same time. Next to him, Arthur's head also broke through, causing his body to also attempt to expel the excess water. Using his arms, Merlin tried to spin around to find the person who saved them. No one was in sight.

"_Y-you-u!"_ King Arthur spat.

Treading water, the serving boy glared back at the face of his friend.

"Let him go," Merlin growled.

"No. I am not finished yet. I shouldn't have had to leave so soon."

"We don't get to choose when it is our time, or why, we can only accept it and hope that we made the most of the time we had. You don't get second chances. It's not your place to decide."

"So, you think it is yours, to decide that my time is up?"

"No, fate did that. We all share the same fate. We will die at one point, when and how, we can't control but in the end we will all pass from this life; as you already have and were meant to so that Arthur could take his place upon the throne."

"_His place_, and what did he do with it? Knight commoners, marrying a _serving _girl. He has forsaken everything I have ever taught him! He is not fit to be King."

"HE HAS NOT! Don't you dare besmirch his honor. Gwen, is a wise and kind Queen, the likes of which has earned her the respect and favor of her subjects, and Arthur is a just King; more-so than you ever were," Merlin spat back.

Something glinting in the sunlight drew Merlin's attention for just a moment. A moment too long. Water encased his head once more as he felt the powerful hands of Arthur's wrap around his neck and push him under. He struggled against the hold, desperate to reach the surface but still hesitant to use his magic. His magic made the decision for him. The water around him bubbled furiously and he felt the immediate release of the hands from him.

Two powerful kicks, and a slight surge of magic, had Merlin bursting through the water; his already already seeking out Arthur's. He found him a few paces away blowing on his hands which were stripped of their gloves, hands red and raw. _We can't keep doing this. We can't tread water forever. I need to get Uther out before this becomes permanent. _

"No. NO, no, no. Please. Not yet. Noooo," Uther moaned.

Merlin watched as the King faced away from shore, his eyes locked on some unseen image. He watched as he batted his hands as if warding off an unpleasant odor. The King's trembling sent ripples across the surface, growing in size until the boy could see them no more.

"No! I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault, it was the magic! I didn't. I loved you! Please, please leave me alone."

It clicked in Merlin's mind at that second, the torment in his voice, the desperation in his words. Uther in Arthur's body saw his wife, Igraine. He was trying to flee physically now, paddling backwards. Both hands were sinking deep into the water, pulling him farther and farther away from the image. Merlin did the opposite, he moved closer to the King, keeping his movements small and without sound. The two met, and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's chest, securing his hands to his side. Uther struggled, his whimpers becoming louder.

The warlock was reminded of the time when Morgana had used a mandrake root to force her Father to live out his worst fears. It was happening again.

"No, no. It wasn't my fault. Not my fault. I-I-I loved-love you. Stop it. Don't look at me. St-o-o-p."

Uther turned his face away, his tears trailing down Arthur's face and mingling into the river without a trace, just a faint ripple each time.

"Noo," he moaned.

Merlin held tighter, to control Uther he told himself. After a long pause, Arthur's head moved ever so slowly as if being directed by soft, gentle hands until it rested with eyes facing forward. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Y-you don't hate me?"

The warlock nearly released his grip, but something held his arms in place. The King was utterly still in his arms, peaceful, if such a word could be associated with Uther Pendragon. He mumbled words that Merlin couldn't hear, and for that the warlock was grateful as clearly this was some moment that should not be shared with outsiders. He felt the King nod his head in agreement, and lean ever so slightly forward as if resting against in front of him. There was a sigh and then Arthur's body went limp.

"Uther? Uther?!"

Merlin shook the King's body slightly, but there was no answer. He released one arm and felt for a pulse with his now free hand. He didn't feel the reassuring thrum of a heartbeat. He felt nothing.

"No-no. NO. ARTHUR?!"

He shook the King's body harder, fear flooding his body as if someone had poured cold water in his veins. He flipped the King's body around so that they were pressed chest to chest, one arm still holding up the unresponsive body. He angled his head sot aht he could feel for breath leaving his nose. He felt no tall-tale whisper of air. Tears welled up in the warlocks eye.

_too late. toolate. toolate. Dead. Deadeadead. ARTHUR! Gwen! What am I supposed to tell Gwen? Leon? oh, Leon is going to kill me. Leon!_

Spinning around, he used his free arm to wave at the shore where the glint off of armor had distracted him.

"LEON! HELP! LEON!"

The shore was so far away but he could hear the fain splashing of the Knight heeding his call. Merlin's own heart thudded painfully in his chest, as failure pulsated through him. He was watching the Knight's progress when he felt it, a grip on his upper arm.

"My love."

"Freya. _Freya_?"

Bobbing gently in the water effortlessly, next to him was the one woman he loved, the one person to whom he swore his body, mind, and spirit. She looked just as he remembered her, in the same dress he had stolen from Morgana. She had a smile on her face as she gaze up at him, and despite the fear, the heartache Merlin smiled back.

"I-I-what?"

"You were right to bring Uther here. To the gates of Avalon."

"Then, that was you?"

"Yes, I allowed Uther to see Igraine and thus allowing reconciliation so that he might depart from Arthur."

"I don't understand, why now? If they were both dead, why didn't they already meet?"

"You assume that death is the end and we are all just wandering around aimlessly. That is not the case, there is more to do on the other side than you might think. Death is only the beginning. Uther needed to reconcile before he could move on to the next stage, to where Igraine was waiting for him."

"Oh. Arthur?! What about Arthur? I can't get a pulse. He's dead."

Freya lifted one finger and pressed it lightly against Merlin's protesting lips.

"No, Arthur lives yet. It is not his time. He will waken."

Freya had moved away as she spoke, putting some distance between them. Merlin reached out, wanting, begging her to stay. She shook her head.

"Good bye my love, I shall see you when I see you and think of you in between that."

"Freya-"

Waves crashed against Merlin and Arthur as Leon finally met them, his hands already reaching and taking his King's body in his own strong arms. Without his added weight, Merlin felt so light. He watched as Freya disappeared back into the depths, a shudder running through his body as her head sunk beneath. It was odd that the waterline seemed to also be rising, Merlin head dipped beneath the water, as if he made to follow his beloved. He didn't get far, as Leon's hand grasped him by his collar and jerked him back up.

"MERLIN!"

_Tired._ With a visible shake of his head, the warlock blinked over at the Knight who was watching him with concern. Waving him off, Merlin slowly made his way towards the shore, with Leon following closely. It was with great relief that Merlin's feet hit the first mounds of sand. Stumbling, he fought to find his footing as the weight of his wet clothes seemed to pull him down now that his strength was waning quickly.

"MERLIN!"

The young man in question slipped, crashing into the surf, arms flailing unsuccessfully. Water strangled his lungs as he again tried to put his feet beneath him, he found relief as strong arms seized him from under his arms and hauled him back to the surface. Coughing, Merlin pounded his fist against his chest, his breaths coming in as strained wheezing.

"Percival, over here! Help me!"

A few moments later, large hands picked him up with more ease than the warlock would have like. _I have put on some weight, thank you very much. _His next thoughts were a bit more fuzzy as the large man set him down on solid ground, well away from the water.

"Oh, sure, make it look easier than it was. Merlin's no spring chicken anymore. All wet and everythin', he weights probably as much as..."

"A girl?" Percival supplied, a grin on his face.

Gwaine glared at the man, "You impugn my honor and strength."

"I wasn't the one having problems getting him to shore."

Gwaine grumbled nonsensically to himself while Percival just smiled serenely down at him. Merlin's drunken weaving caught their attention, Gwaine reached a hand out to steady him a moment too late as the young man toppled over his eyes slowly sliding shut. The moment his eyelids shut, surprise shouts erupted in the forest in front of them all around. Worriedly, Gwaine and Leon glanced towards the unconscious warlock to the angry guards and knights emerging from the forest, their eyes lighting on the downed sorcerer.

Percival and Gwaine were in front of the warlock, swords out as Leon shouted at the knights to stand down. Eyes wavered from the warlock to the King and back, before shifting over to the First Knight and those protecting the boy.

"One step forward and you will see just what kind of strength we possess."

The words did little to deter them, but a glance at the large man who was flexing his muscles quite impressively and they resorted to surround them, at a distance.

"We will _escort_ you back to Camelot."

Sir Leon nodded his agreement, shifting his load.

"Did any of you retrieve his Majesty's horse?"

"Here!" From the back a young knight was leading said horse, a nervous look about his face.

-o(-,-)o-

Merlin groaned, light assaulted his brain as his eyelids cracked open a sliver. Immediately he shut them again, his hand waving about as if that would ward off the sunlight.

"You can't _magic _away the sun, you dolt."

The warlock froze, his mind blanking. _Oh-_

Shielding his eyes, he looked up to see Arthur standing over him, arms crossed, a smirk on his face. Wearily Merlin shut his eyes again, _Maybe if I feign sleep, he'll go away._

"No, I won't go away, you've been lazy about too long as it is."

"Did you read my mind?"

"Didn't have to, not much in it," Arthur quipped.

"Ugh, how long?"

"Four days."

"FOUR DAYS?!"

"And in those four days, I have heard quite a fantastic tale of sorcery, loyalty, and betrayal."

"Oh, have you now?"

Merlin was stalling, trying to figure out just what that meant, and how much the King knew.

"And I have one thing to say to that."

"You do?"

"Erm, yes, well. Ah, thank you."

"Did you just-?'

"No."

"You _did._"

"No, I am quite sure you were dreaming. You do that a lot, dreaming that is. Too much, I'd say. In fact, I should increase your chores as an intervention to your excessive dreaming."

"My what-?!"

"Yes, starting tomorrow you will help out in the stables, the kitchens-"

"ARTHUR!"

"Kidding, well, maybe, that depends on..."

"Funny, Arthur, very funny. You know one day we may look back on this and laugh. Laugh that you banished Gwen, stripped the Knights of their knighthood, tried to execute me, all because you were possessed by Uther."

"Haha, wo-wo-wo...possessed? What do you mean _possessed?_"

"Wha-I-I thought...um...Oh, uh, you, uh, didn't hear about that part?"

"MERLIN!

"So, uh, what _did_ you hear, and from whom?"

"That I had a rough few days, listing all those things except possession, and was thought to be under the influence of _magic. _Leon, told me with some additives by Gaius."

"Ah, well, I guess Gaius didn't want to have to repeat the events of when you went to see your dead Father. Left this part to me, kind of, Gaius, that is. So, um, you were possessed by his restless soul in the Valley of the Fallen Kings-"

"I thought we sent his soul back-?"

"Yeah, me too...apparently not. So ANYWAYS, he possessed you and did all that stuff they told you about, luckily I escaped, you know, to save you, of course."

"How did you by the way? Escape, that is."

"Oh, had some help from an elderly fellow."

"A sorcerer?"

"Um, yeah, might have been."

"Old guy, long white hair and beard?"

"Sounds about right."

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Erm-?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about that sorcerer who killed my Father?"

"Um, could have been but Gaius said he had been trying to help but something got in the way."

"Still not entirely convinced that it how it happened, but anyways...?"

"Well, he used his um-gifts-to incapacitate your knights; although it really wasn't that hard, I mean red capes in a forest, really?"

"Oh, shall I have you instruct them on matters of combat then?"

"Well, I could, I do have a few ideas-oh, you were being facetious?"

"Yeees, very good Merlin."

"Anyways, so, he got them all handled until I could get you alone. Then I sort of tossed you into the Lake of Avalon, which is supposed to be the gateway to the other world in a manner of speaking...and it seemed to have worked?"

"And if it didn't?"

"We'd be stuck with your Father in your body-and no one wanted that."

"Just like that it worked?"

"Well, we might have had some intervention from the other side..."

"Intervention?"

"Um, yeah-listen Arthur," Merlin began, before he relayed the events of his Father's coming to peace with his Mother. He ignored the watery of the King's eyes, and spoke as evenly as he could.

"Ah, um...so, wait, my sword is still stuck in the forest ground? Getting all rusty? You _left _it there?"

"Hey-that's not my fault! I was a bit busy you know, saving your ungrateful arse."

"Merlin-?"

"Yes?"

"GET MY SWORD!"

The end...

AN: Yes, I finished it. A bit late but, better late than never right? AND with an EXTRA long chapter. What did you think? Did it make sense? Please R/R!

HAPPY EASTER!...RS


End file.
